Le silence
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: "Tu sais, je comprendrais si tu veux partir, je ne t'en voudrais pas." Un moment, on retient son souffle, on attend les cris de colère et d'indignation, les récriminations véhémentes. Mais le silence s'allonge, s'éternise. "Ne dis pas n'importe quoi."


_Le silence_

Slash SBRL implicite. A lieu après la sortie de Poudlard et pendant la guerre.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Le bruit d'une clé qui tourne, doucement, dans une serrure. Une porte qu'on ouvre le plus silencieusement et discrètement possible. Le son des pas, légers, sur le sol en parquet. Le doux froissement du tissu qu'on enlève et qu'on dépose ou qu'on accroche au portemanteau. Un soupir, de fatigue. La lumière qu'on allume, machinalement.

Il aimerait pouvoir s'asseoir, se reposer, laisser ses membres las enfin se relâcher un peu...mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas.

Lentement, il se dirige vers l'intérieur de l'appartement plongé dans le noir, guette les pièces allumées.

La salle de bain.

Quand il pousse la porte de celle-ci, c'est une odeur salée, douceâtre et écoeurante qui le prend à la gorge. Rouillée, métallique, agressive. En plus d'un effluve de médicament.

L'odeur du sang, que les antiseptiques n'arrivent jamais réellement à cacher.

Précautionneusement, il avance, comme si un bruit ou un geste trop brusque risquait de briser le calme et silence qui règnent entre eux.

Il n'y a pas réellement besoin de mots. La scène est habituelle. Tellement habituelle que l'amertume a remplacé l'amitié, que l'amertume a remplacé l'affection.

Auraient-ils un jour crû finir comme ça ? Non...probablement.

Pas de _« bonjour »_, pas de _« tu vas bien ? »_, pas de _« ça a été le boulot ? »_. Cela fait longtemps que ces conversations stéréotypées et familières n'ont plus lieu entre eux.

Pas non plus de _« désolé de ne pas avoir été là »_. Cela ne sert à rien. Ça fait bien longtemps que Padfoot n'accompagne plus Moony lors des pleines lunes.

_Trop de boulot_, s'excuse-t-on.

Oui, trop de boulot...La guerre est là et chacun a ses propres tâches, ses propres missions. Ses propres secrets.

Comme elle semble loin, l'époque où les Maraudeurs étaient un bloc invincible...A présent, on se soupçonne l'un l'autre, tout en faisant semblant d'être toujours aussi soudés, d'être encore les amis de toujours.

Pour qui jouent-ils la comédie, quand ils n'ont plus aucun public ? Pour eux, peut-être. Pour sauver les apparences.

Sirius s'agenouille près de la baignoire, fixe l'eau rougie de sang.

_Et Remus qui baigne dedans._

Sans un mot, il saisit éponge, onguent, bandages. Se met à la tâche, soigne, mécaniquement mais avec toujours cette douceur toute médicale. Tous ces gestes d'infirmerie, il les a appris quand il était encore adolescent. Quand il aurait encore tout fait pour aider son ami.

A présent ? Ce n'est plus que la force de l'habitude et l'envie absurde de perpétuer le passé, en espérant qu'ainsi rien ne changera.

Parce que dans ce maelstrom d'incertitudes, on se raccroche comme on peut à ce qui est ancien, à ce qui semble vrai.

Même si tout au fond, comme pour tout, il n'y a plus qu'un éclat de fausseté là-dedans.

« Tu sais, je comprendrais. »

La voix est basse, douce, calme. Comme toujours. Auparavant, le seul son de cette voix parvenait à l'apaiser, à tranquilliser ses peurs, à faire taire les soupçons irrationnels qui le saisissaient. Auparavant, il chérissait le son de cette voix plus que tout. C'était son souvenir heureux sur le champ de bataille, c'était ce qui lui permettait de sourire, de dire qu'il y avait encore un espoir, que la vie reprendrait son cours normal, dans peu de temps.

Auparavant...était-ce seulement il y a encore quelques mois ?

« Tu dois en avoir assez de devoir perdre ton temps à me soigner, à panser mes plaies, à t'assurer que je vais bien. James m'a dit que tu avais refusé une mission spéciale à l'étranger pour pouvoir m'aider, après la pleine lune. C'est gentil à toi. Mais je comprendrais si tu veux partir, tu sais, je ne t'en voudrais pas. »

Les doigts s'immobilisent quelques instants au-dessus de la peau meurtrie. Le sang suinte encore de la plaie sous eux. Un moment, on croit que les doigts vont se refermer en poing.

Le silence règne dans la pièce, un silence tendu. . On retient son souffle. On attend les cris de colère et d'indignation, les récriminations véhémentes, les _« tu es un pauvre idiot ! »_, les efforts pour se calmer et ensuite les paroles plus douces, rassurantes, et les baisers réconfortants. _« Tu sais que je ne te laisserais jamais seul. » _

Mais le silence s'allonge, s'éternise. Finalement, les doigts reprennent vie, reprennent leur tâche, comme de diligentes créatures. Même pas un soupir ne s'est échappé des lèvres.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. » marmonne-t-on en retour.

Pas de colère, pas d'indignation. Même pas d'affection, même pas de tendresse cachée. Une remarque comme une autre, vide, détachée, sans émotions.

Remus garde le silence, penche un peu la tête vers l'avant. Si Sirius avait voulu voir son visage, il n'aurait aperçu que des mèches de cheveux châtains mouillées.

Mais il ne fait aucun effort pour le percer à jour, ne fait que s'affairer à nettoyer et soigner les plaies.

Les minutes passent ainsi, sans un mot échangé. Quand Remus sort de l'eau, tremblant, un peu chancelant, Sirius l'aide, comme toujours.

Il l'enveloppe dans des serviettes chaudes, prend soin de ne pas le blesser outre mesure. Des gestes autrefois affectueux qui n'ont aujourd'hui plus qu'un fantôme de sollicitude.

Une tête posée sur l'épaule, des frissons qu'on chasse à force de douces caresses, une étreinte pour communiquer de la chaleur. Il n'y aurait qu'un pas à franchir pour revenir à avant, rien qu'un simple geste, un simple mot et alors la suspicion, la méfiance s'effaceraient.

Mais les paroles et les actes restent suspendus dans l'air. Et ils crient une fois de plus silencieusement leur victoire sur les tristes restes d'un amour qui s'est essoufflé, d'une amitié qui s'est perdue.

Lentement, on trace le chemin vers la chambre, prudemment. Les corps s'allongent, côte à côte, dans le lit. Les corps sont enlacés, mais l'étreinte est presque aussi froide que la pierre.

Les yeux se ferment et un soupir s'échappe.

Il ne reste plus que le silence.

* * *

_Atmosphère : Hilf Mir – David Bonk, 13 novembre 2010_

**Ceci n'est pas vraiment un retour à l'écriture. C'est un OS – oserais-je vraiment appeler ça un OS ? – ****en un-jet, sans prétention, sans réelle ambition. Je ne me suis pas vraiment relue, je n'ai pas retravaillé. L'idée traînait dans ma tête depuis 2-3 jours et je me suis dit qu'autant l'écrire, plutôt que de la laisser disparaître comme des tas et tas d'autres projets qui n'ont jamais abouti à l'écriture par manque de motivation, par manque de temps.**

**Mes études sont chargées et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. J'essaie de travailler néanmoins **_**Pandemonium**_** (une histoire originale publiée sur mon compte FictionPress mettant en scène un perso originellement créé pour le RP) et j'espère, un jour, terminer le chapitre 3 de **_**Never Too Late**_**. **_**Tentation**_** et **_**Paddy-chou-sale-clebs**_** ne sont pas des priorités. Quant à l'épilogue de **_**Vampire Heart**_**...je ne pense pas un jour l'écrire sérieusement, mais peut-être, une fois que j'aurais du temps et de la motivation m'y mettrais-je...honnêtement, je n'en sais rien.**

**J'espère que cet OS vous aura néanmoins plu, même s'il ne révolutionne rien =)**

**Sorn**


End file.
